Who Could Love You Better?
by chloraseptic
Summary: Its Hannah Montana's European Tour and she's brought along her two best friends. Will it be Moliver, Loliver, Jilley or will someone else come into the circle to mix things up?
1. Welcome to the City of Love

**Who could love you better?**

Part One

Welcome to The City of Love

_Camera, check. Wallet, check. Passport, check. Friends. . ._ Miley Cyrus looked up with a worried glance, shooting her eyes to all corners of the room. There were so many suitcases littering the floors that you could no longer see the carpet. "Lilly!" she shouted, her southern drawl echoing of her walls and bouncy into her secret Hannah Montana closet. Lilly emerged, wearing four multicolored wigs on her very small blonde head.

"Sorry," Lilly said, pulling the wigs off one by one and shoving them into another suitcase. "I can't believe we are going to Europe!" they both screamed girly screams. A boy walked out of the closet also, index fingers shoved deep into his ears.

"I don't know what excites you two so much about Europe. I mean, what does it have to offer you?" the boy said, taking his fingers out of his ears.

"Boys!" Lilly and Miley said in unison. The squealing started again and the boy shot them both a dirty look. Lilly came over and ruffled his dark brown hair. "Oliver, you just wouldn't understand."

"I'm glad." He said, closing one of the suitcases and picking it up. "Something I won't be glad about is missing out on our flight. Now close these suitcases and let's go."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Miley held her head in her hand. She felt a loopy daze fill her body. She was tempted to pull off her golden wig, but she knew better. She had worked so hard for her fame, she wasn't going to blow it with one dumb stunt. Miley stumbled down the stairs. She grabbed the guardrail and her bodyguard for dear life. "Miley, are you alright?" Roxy said, as she steadied "Hannah Montana". Miley nodded her head, and felt the wig shift towards the back of her head. No, she was not drunk, but she sure felt like it. She never experienced jet lag like this before. She wasn't the only one. She noticed that Lilly was leaning on Oliver as they walked down the stairs behind her. Even when she was dizzy Miley had a keen eye for love. She smiled a sly smile as she reached the end of the stairs and the start of the paparazzi frenzy.

"Hannah! Hannah! Over here!" shouted from one direction, while "Is there a new relationship in the works?" filled her other ear. She pulled her oversized sunglasses off her head and onto her eyes. Her daddy held open the limo's door and she made her way in, followed shortly by the rest of the crew.

They drove through the heart of Paris as they made their way to the hotel. The girls had their eyes looking at the beautiful architecture, while Oliver was looking for some real Parisian girls. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight as they past the Eiffel Tower. They stopped at a stoplight, and Lilly sighed.

"The city of love." She said, nestling herself in the corner between the window and the seat. "Do you think we'll find love here Miley?"

Miley puffed out her lower lip and looked out the window. Just then an amazing French boy with striking blue eyes passed the window of the car. "One never knows."


	2. Sugar Coated

**AN: Just so you all don't lose hope in this story, here is chapter two. I love it. And I hope you do to!**

Part Two

Sugar-Coated

Miley sat in her makeup chair warming her voice up. Her wonderful French stylist gave her a new makeover, Parisian style. "Lola" made her way backstage, with "Mr. Freaky Fresh" (as he was now nicknamed after a fiasco a couple of months ago) in tow. "Damn!" Oliver said, as he looked Miley up and down. She looked totally different than Hannah usually looked. Lilly noticed too.

"Do you think this guy can give me a makeover too?" Lilly whispered, as she pulled one of Hannah's newly highlighted hairs. They both laughed and Oliver sent them a quizzical look. Hannah stood and walked over to the curtain. She looked out and noticed the thousands of people that were filling the stadium.

"Hannah has never done a concert like this before." Miley said, nervously. She began to wring her hands and stared at her friends.

"But the real question is will Miley be okay?" Oliver asked, rubbing his friends back. A defensive look flew past Lilly's face, but was corrected when she saw her friend was truly nervous. This surprised Miley. She never thought Lilly liked Oliver that way, but it was no surprise. They had only been best friends since they (as her father would put it) knee high to a grasshopper.

"Please welcome, Hannah Montana!" The announcer presented Miley and snapped her back to reality.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice now." Miley said as she walked towards the stage. Her dad came from behind another curtain on the opposite side of the room and handed her a microphone. He kissed her head and wished her luck as she leapt out on stage.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lily and Oliver made their way to their first row seats. There was a velvet rope blocking out a large portion of the seats right behind them, and Lilly wondered who was going to be sitting behind them. Oliver let her go first, acting all gentlemanly. Lilly walked, letting her face turn red. She grabbed the seat next to the opposite aisle, and Oliver sat next to her. Their hands brushed for a second and Lilly turned even redder. Oliver shot his head the other way, just in time to notice a large pack of people filing into the seat behind him. Most of the people were wearing dark glasses that matched their dark clothing. They looked like some of the new bodyguards that were helping Roxy out on the tour.

"Lilly," Oliver said, elbowing her, "Look." He didn't know if she was looking, and turned toward her. Her eyes locked with his and he felt a rush flow through his veins. The same rush that he got every time she was around. As always though, he looked away and pushed those feelings away. He knew that if he brought up it might ruin the best relationships he has made in his life.

"Who are those cats?" she said, pulling out the skateboarder in her. Soon though, she got her answer. It was a teenage guy around her age dressed in a great blue collared shirt that brought out his eyes. "Oh wow," Lilly said dreamily. Oliver straightened his back and suddenly started hating this guy. They sat right behind Lilly and Oliver, and the guy caught them staring. He had flashed them a glowing white smile.

"Hey," He said, "I'm Dean." He stuck his tan arm out. Lilly just kept staring with a lovesick gaze until Oliver poked her. She gathered her wits and stuck her hand out also. "Hiya! I'm Lola!" She was speaking really fast and putting in a bunch of random facts about herself in the mix. He just nodded his head, letting his brown hair shake and his smile grew even more realistic. He actually looked like he was enjoying her rambles.

"Do you enjoy Hannah Montana?" Oliver said, trying to hint to Lilly that she was rambling. She shot him a dirty look but he ignored it.

"Oh yes, I really do enjoy her music." He said. He had an Italian accent that showed when he rolled his "R". "Do you know her?" He asked, seeing as they were in the privileged seats.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend." Lilly said, trying to make it out that it wasn't a big year.

"Mine too. . ." Oliver said, and Lilly shot him another dirty look, but this one had BACK OFF written all over it.

"Oh that is so awesome!" Dean said, and that started a fifteen-minute conversation about Hannah Montana until one of the numerous bodyguards told them to close their mouths so they could hear the concert.

The entire time Oliver sat with a frown on his face and jealousy running through his veins.


	3. Gravity

**Who could love you better?**

Part Three

Gravity has Nothing to do with Falling in Love

It was four in the morning and Lilly couldn't sleep. She kept rolling around in her bed, tossing her pillows this way and that way and shifting her head. Sitting up, She looked over to Miley, who was in the opposite bed and quite content. Miley had the big night, so why was Lilly feeling for her?

Was it Dean, who she just met hours before? Or was it the jet lag. She opted for the first. She had never met someone like him before. She liked him a lot, but that didn't mean she loved him the way she loved...

She stopped that sentence. _Loved whom? _She asked herself. _Who do I love? _Turning her head to the opposite side of the room she got her answer.

As she gasped and realized this conclusion, she knew she would have to keep it a secret. She knew that she wouldn't ever be able to tell Miley that she loved their best friend. So she just lay her head back down and closed her eyes. With his picture in her head, she was able to fall asleep, with a smile on her face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A bright light woke Oliver up. It was coming from the open window, which he distinctly remembered closing the night before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, just to be pummeled by a hundred pounds of pure love.

"Come on we are going to be late for the tour!" Lilly said, as Miley joined her jumping on the bed. When Oliver opened his eyes all the way he saw that they were both dressed and made up, a process that must have taken them hours.

"There are thousands of cute boys that are waiting for Hannah Montana in the city!" Miley said, jumping off the bed and grabbing a bagel that was sitting on a plate on the table across the room.

"Is that all you think about?" Oliver said, taking his feet and placing them on the floor. He got up and walked to one of the numerous suitcases that were pulled out from under the beds. Not one of the perks of sharing a room with Billy Ray. He tended to leave things where he last used them.

"No way!" Lilly said, jumping off the bed and joining Miley at the table. She drank the cup of orange juice that was left in one gulp. Wiping her mouth she continued. "We think about clothes,"

"Especially shoes." Miley said, with her mouth full.

"And beating up Amber and Ashley," Lilly continued, placing the glass on the table.

"Cause the Lord knows they need it." Miley said, finally finishing her food. Oliver pulled his shirt over his head and out of the corner of his eye he say Lilly look at his stomach. In his head he smiled. Maybe she thought of him in the same way he thought of her. Miley saw it too. "Come on ya'll lets get goin' as if my Uncle Earl is trying to sing."

Oliver pulled a new shirt over his head and headed to the bathroom with his pants. He had yet to brush his teeth too. "One question," he said, turning around as he flipped on the bathroom light. "Was that my bagel?"

Just then Billy Ray walked in the room with a plastic bag for trash. He kissed his daughter on the head and squeezed Lilly's shoulder. Then he looked down at the empty plate and glass on the table. "Who ate my bagel?" He said, placing his hands on his hips. Miley and Lilly pointed to Oliver as they quickly ran out of the room giggling. Oliver just shut the bathroom door with a thud.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They were loading up the minibus when someone tapped Lilly on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Dean standing before her. She gave him a hug and squealed as though it had been twelve years since they had seen each other, not twelve hours. She was suddenly very glad that they decided to go as their alternate personalities instead of the real crew.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly said, and she sounded like she was out of breath.

"I was on my walk and I saw you standing by this bus. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, my group and I are going on a tour of the city." She said, as Miley and Oliver got off the bus. Dean saw her too and bent over to kiss her hand. Miley's cheeks went bright red, redder than the suede shoes both she and Lilly picked out to wear that day.

"Why don't I join you?" Dean said, and Lilly could have sworn she saw Oliver cringe, like he was holding something back. She looked up at him and saw him roll his eyes. She just did a little smile as if she knew what he was talking about.

"Well…um…this is kind of a closed tour." Miley said, as she flipped her blonde hair. She did the role of Hannah Montana well.

"Well who can help you better than a native?" he said, as he stood back up. He adjusted his shirt and put his sunglasses on.

Lilly was going to have a fun afternoon.


	4. Till the End of the Night

**Who could love you better?**

AN- I would like to point out that in this slice of my story I made Oliver a bit softer, because not all guys are always that freaky, freaky fresh all the time.

Part Four

Till the End of the Night

The stars were twinkling high above Miley's head. She brushed some of the dust off her body, which was stretched out on the edge of the bridge overlooking the River and the Notre Dame. Her wig hung over the sides and she breathed in the calm night air. She wished she could take off her wig and let the French air flow through her hair. She loved relaxing like this. It reminded her of the times when her mom would bring Miley and her brother outside and they counted the stars and looked up the constellations.

Miley looked around her. On the floor beside was Oliver, who was writing something down. _Very odd._ She thought to herself, but she whisked that thought away with another. _He's probably writing down that joke that the jester told us this afternoon._

It sure was an interesting day, starting with meeting Dean that morning right up to the point when he toke them to his father's club in downtown Paris, where Hannah Montana was greeted with love and obsession by many of the guests.

Miley looked around for Dean and Lilly, but found neither and sight. "Hey Oliver." Miley said, swinging her legs to and fro. "Have you seen Lilly and Dean?"

"Do you mean 'Lilly and Mr. Perfect?'" Oliver said, correcting her sarcastically. Miley sighed and sat on the sidewalk next to Oliver.

"Is there something you want me to know?" She said, running a hand through her hair. As much as she wanted to take off her wig, she knew press were lurking everywhere. In fact, fifteen paparazzi nearly mugged "Lola" when she emerged from the French Bakery after lunch.

"Do you think Lilly likes Dean?" Oliver said, as he looked on the ground. He started kicking a rock between his feet. Miley grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't know. I do know that its France and that this relationship probably won't work out in the long run. Just look at me and Jake for instance."

Oliver nodded along with what Miley said, until footsteps echoed behind them. Oliver snatched his hand back and stood up.

Lilly and Dean seemed to be sharing a private joke or something, but they were to far away to hear anything. Miley saw that Lilly was using her flirting techniques, and Dean was responding back with added smiles and laughs. Did Lilly know that she was breaking Oliver's heart?

When Lilly and Dean approached, Miley talked with them for a while before they decided to walk down to one of the Cafes down the street for a late night cup of coffee. Miley started liking this town better every time she turned around. Cute boys AND coffee? She could totally move here full time. . . that is, if her father ever let her.

It was almost eleven at night when they finally got back to the limo. The driver seemed aggravated and the jet lag seemed to be effecting everyone around them. Behind Miley someone was calling after her. She felt as though she was in a dream, and in slow motion she turned around. No one was there. Or was someone.

It wasn't till she was in the limo when the person came back and called after her.

"Miley!" the voice came back like the feeling of riding a bike.

"Jake?!" Miley called out into the black, just before the car started and drove away.

**AN: Another FanAtic asked me if Jake was going to be in this, and to be perfectly honest, I was suffering from writers block. So thanks for helping girly!**


	5. To Each, There Own

AN: really, I am so sorry to you all. I am deeply grieved that I spent so much time ignoring this. I've been having some difficulties with school, and I needed to get that done. And also I started a new Dasey fanfic that was just jumblin' around in my head for the longest time. I know you all are quite understanding. You are Hannah fans. We are a different breed of human, I swear.

Alright, on to the matchmaking

PS. I don't own Hannah Montana. I am not a Child Predator. . .

**Who could love you better?**

Part Four

To Each, Their Own

"Please tell me you saw that!" Miley screamed at both of her friends. And, of course, Dean.

"Saw what?" Lilly said, breaking the love gaze both she and Dean were sharing. Miley shook her head and looked at Oliver, who was deeply engrossed in his fingernails.

"Hey Loser," Miley said, and Oliver looked up. She was shocked to find that tears were sitting on the edge of his eyes, and Miley could have just poked him and they would have erupted. "Why don't you come and sit over here by me?"

Lilly looked at Miley. Well, that wasn't the strange part. They are best friends you know, but the weird part was that Miley could have sworn that Lilly was sending her the _hands off_ signal with her eyes. Miley ignored it though.

Oliver was glad to sit up and walk over to the other side of the Limo. He almost pulled off Miley's wig in the process, but it all ended up okay in the end.

Or so Miley thought, but she was proved wrong when she arrived at the hotel. She automatically started gushing about seeing Jake again, and all the feelings that came with that, while Lilly sat silent.

"Lily?" Miley said, letting the southern twang in her voice ring out the window and onto the busy city street below. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you like Oliver?" Lily said, out of the blue. She had the same look that Oliver had in the car.

"Uh, no!" Miley said, laughing. "Why do you ask?"

Lilly stared back up at Miley and laughed, letting the tears act as though they were happy. "Nah, I just wanted to know if me and Dean could go on a double date with you or something when we get back to the states!"

Miley gawked at Lilly. "He's what?!" She said, opening her mouth in the shape of a doughnut Lilly was now digesting.

"Hes comen backth wif us!" Lilly said, mouth full. And Miley understood. She understood quite well.

She just wasn't sure that Oliver would…


End file.
